He's Mine!
by Kasanelover
Summary: Macne can't seem to go a day without trying to get Piko from Teto despite the fact Piko loves Teto. But what will Macne come up with that will change all of that? I own none of the Utauloid/Vocaloid in the story.
1. The Beginning of A Nightmare

**Yeah, I decided to rewrite this story. I look back and think about how much imagination I put into it: Too much. XD Waaayyy too much! So hopefully this time it's better for you all! ^^**

New Vocacity was a mayjor city known for two things: The singers there and love conflicts. While everyone there was an amazing singer, there was always some conflict, mostly having to do with love. Gakupo going against Kaito for Luka, Rook and Ritsuko fighting over Ted, and Miku and Rin fighting over Len are just a few examples. There was one that stood out that usually stopped the other conflicts with such ease while causing such destruction. Macne Nana, a sweet girl to others, would always, _**always**_ fight Teto Kasane for her lover, Piko Utatane.

The two were even worst than a dozen road rollers driving around in the city. They managed to ring up $60,000 in property damage. But it increased little by little everyday and it ran fear through everyone's veins, ignoring the fact they were fighting over one man/woman and make them hang onto each other for dear life until it was over and usually making them get along for a month or two before fighting again.

But Macne and Teto were much worst. They _never_ stopped fighting, no matter what happened that made them stop. If there was a tornado destroying their homes, they'd either fight through it, which only happened once, or wait until it blows over and resume fighting immediently right after. They're rivalry was that strong.

Of course, it begins in the morning. It was probably the scariest time of everyday because that's when they have to most amount of energy.

"LET GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Macne hollered as pulled on Piko's left arm.

"Help." Piko said nonochalantly.

"NO! HE'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU THIEF!" Teto yelled and she yanked Piko closer to her.

"Heeellppp." Piko said.

"I'm trying to Piko but that bitch of a chimera won't let the fuck go!" Macne snapped.

"You're gonna rip my arms off!" Piko said.

"I'll stitch'em back on!" Teto said.

"NO! MY JOB, BITCH!" Macne snapped.

Teto pulled Piko closer to her but Macne pulled him away again. As soon Macne pulled Piko again from her, Teto came up with a trick that would work for sure. Again, Macne pulled Piko close to her. Instead of pulling him closer, Teto released Piko's arm, making both Macne and Piko fall.

"Ouch!" Macne said.

"Ouch is right." Piko said.

Teto walked up to Piko an Mance and grabbed Piko from Macne and flew away with him.

Unfortunately, Macne had her arms coiled around Piko's waist.

"Aw man." Teto said.

"You ain't gettin' away with him alive!" Macne said.

"WHAT?!" Piko asked.

"Oh yes I am! You ain't gettin' away with him alive _**OR DEAD!**_" Teto said.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die either way!" Piko said.

"No you won't!" Macne said.

"She will though!" Teto said.

Teto swayed Piko left and right, making her fly unevenly since Macne's weight would shift over to one direction to another so drastically.

"I ain't lettin' go!" Macne snapped.

"Neither am I!" Teto said while moving Piko left and right.

Macne's grip tightened but it wasn't enough. She flew right off of Piko shortly afterwards.

"Ha! I got him!" Teto said.

Teto repositioned herself and resumed flying North with the wind carrying her mostly.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die!" Piko said.

"Piko! I'm not stupid like Macne!" Teto said.

"No but you're dangerous!" Piko said.

"Piko! How dare you?! You know I wouldn't hurt you!" Teto said.

"On accident!" Piko said.

"Even then, I would do everything to stop myself!" Teto said.

"Even a Kasane can't stop herself!" Piko said.

"Don't jinx yourself, Piko. You never know if it'll come true. It's like wishing, you never know what'll happen." Teto said.

"True..." Piko said.

"Good. Now I've been thinking...we should have kids. Cute, little kids." Teto said.

"Interesting...when?" Piko asked.

"Soon. If Macne wasn't a psychopath, we wouldn't even be taking about this until a few years after we get married." Teto replied.

"What is soon?" Piko asked.

"Sometime within 48 hours." Teto replied.

"Wicked...I guess...okay." Piko said.

"I didn't think you'd agree so easily!" Teto said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Piko asked.

"Men don't like settling down and starting a family." Teto replied.

"I settled down with you, didn't I?" Piko asked with a grin.

"Technically speaking, no. But you're not one to leave someone you love so I guess our counts." Teto replied while wagging her serpent tail.

"Yaaayy." Piko said nonchalantly with a _ pinch _ of excitement.

Teto grinned and wagged her serpent tail more. As she wagged it, it would brush up against the tip of Piko's cowlick, making it move slightly.

-In Teto's Bedroom-

"Piko! Within **_48_ HOURS**, not 24!" Teto said while trying to push Piko off of her.

"24 is within 48!" Piko said while trying to pin down.

Teto managed to push Piko off, making Piko fall off the bed and land on his back.

"Piko, think about what you're doing!" Teto said.

Piko sat up and stared at Teto with his USB tail swaying left and right.

"We're going to be making and release new life into this cold, dangerous world. We need to use the time we have now to prepare for that moment and for the next 18 to 20 years. We need to cherish the moment we have now as boyfriend and girlfriend before we become parents. Once we're parents, there's a good chance we won't be able to do most or **ALL THINGS** we do now. We'll have to them to take care of them, take them to school, make sure they're healthy, and much more. We _have_ to dedicate every moment of everyday to them until they're old enough to survive on their own. And we only have so much time before any of it happens." Teto explained.

"...okay. I understand completely. I'm sorry for what I did to you a few minutes ago." Piko said.

"I forgive you. I gladly forgive you." Teto said.

"So...what are we gonna name them? Or her? Or him? Or 'it'?" Piko asked.

"What do you mean _it_?" Teto asked.

"Like Ruko." Piko replied.

"Ooohhh, a hemphrodite slash transvestite?" Teto asked.

"Yeah." Piko replied.

"Oh...hmm...I never thought of a name for a multi-gender child if we were to have one." Teto said.

"What about for a girl?" Piko asked.

"Lollipop!" Teto replied.

"Lollipop?" Piko asked.

"Yeah! They said you should name you child after something you love! And I love lollipops!" Teto replied.

"Aahh...okay...hmm...what about Frost?" Piko asked.

"That's pretty." Teto replied.

"Isn't it I've been thinking about it." Piko said.

"Mmmmm...nice choice." Teto said.

"Thank you very much." Piko said.

Piko and Teto went on about the name of their child/children like their was no tomorrow without a care in the world. However, they were being watched through the bedroom window without knowing it. Their watcher was a very angry Macne.

Macne had asked Piko many, many, **_many_**_ times_ for Piko to have kids with her but was alwaysrejected by him before she could him state her question. Often, he'd often run away from her since he thought she was a sociopath. Seeing Teto ask Piko to start a family made her furious.

"That song of a bitch! _I_ should be the one asking Piko to start a family with me, not her! And he should be running from her, not me!" Macne whispered loudly to herself.

"Who's there!?" Piko asked.

"SHIT! ABORT, ABORT!" Macne yelled.

Before Piko could even get up to see what all the commotion was about, Macne jumped away from the window and into a tree. Right when she landed on a branch, it snapped.

_And she was 4 stories up_.

Each branch Macne hit resulted in an "ow" or "ouch" from her. It took her 5 minutes to finally get on the ground. By the time she was on the ground, she had branches and leaves stuck in her hair.

Though, she did nothing of it and hid behind the tree before Piko could see her.

"Anything?" Teto asked.

"Nope. Must be hallucinating. Either that or she got away." Piko replied as he looked out the window. He had his eyes focused on the tree Macne was hiding behind.

"I hope you were hallucinating." Teto said.

"Me too." Piko said as he stepped away from the window.

Macne was still angry and kicked the bark of the tree with her heel.

"C'mon. I wanna go flying." Teto said.

"You know I can't fly." Piko said.

"Sure you can! If you believe!" Teto said.

Teto walked up to the window Piko looked out of and opened while stretching and barely flapping her wings.

"I don't think it-"

"Yes it does! Stop doubting us!" Teto snapped before Piko finished.

"...alright. I'll give it a go. But what if I don't make it? Like, I just hit the ground?" Piko asked.

"I'll grab you before you fall." Teto replied.

"Okay. Let's go then. Where are we going?" Piko asked.

"Miku's house." Teto replied.

"Alrighty then." Piko said.

Teto flew out the window and waited for Piko to come out and fly. Piko was very hesitant and waited 20 minutes before jumping out the window.

Unfortunately, Piko's chances of flying went down hill and so did it. He landed on the ground with his back facing the sky. Teto flinched.

"Ow." Piko said.

"Sorry!" Teto said.

Teto swooped down and grabbed Piko by his long USB tail. She flew high in the air afterwards.

"I thought you said you'd catch me." Piko said.

"I did! But you were falling too fast!" Teto said.

"I can't control gravity." Piko said.

"I know." Teto said.

"So you can't get mad at me." Piko said.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just _saying_ you were falling too fast." Teto said.

"Oh...now what?" Piko asked.

"I'm gonna fly you to Miku's house." Teto said.

"Okay...please don't let me hit things. My face already hurts from the fall." Piko said.

"I'll do my very best to prevent it." Teto said.

Teto began to fly forward but wasn't high enough to stop Piko from hitting and breaking a medium part of their fence.

"Ooowww!" Piko said.

'Sorry! Any wood in your face?" Teto said.

"Thank god no." Piko replied.

"Good." Teto said.

Teto remained flying but didn't elevate so Piko hit more and more fences. After hitting 6 fences, cheeks were full of splinters.

"Sorry!" Teto said each time it happened.

-Behind the Tree-

Macne was punching and kicking the tree she was hiding behind repeatedly out of anger.

"Goddamnit! Why is it that he always stays with her and runs away from me!?" Macne asked herself.

"Maybe he's blind." A man said from a bush.

"Dad, you can come out now." Macne said.

She stopped kicking and punching the tree and turned to the bush the voice came from.

"They're gone." Macne added.

"Oh good. There's a bunch of little bugs and I don't want them eating away at my package." Macne's father said while crawling out the bush.

Macne stared at the sky quietly for only seconds. As soon as those seconds were up, she threw her fist in the air and shook it.

"DAMN YOU, KASANE! I WILL HAVE UTATANE'S BABIES IF IT'S THE LAST MOTHER FUCKING THING I DO! I, MACNE NANA AND MY FATHER, MACNE PAPA WILL KILL YOU! PIKO UTATANE WILL BE MINE, I TELL YOU! MMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, TETO KASANE!? YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Macne yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Easy, Macne." Papa said.

Macne took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's not fair, Daddy." Macne said.

Papa walked up to Macne and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know, pumpkin. That's why I'm doing everything I can to capture and kill that son of a bitchy chimera." Papa said.

"But we've tried everything! We sent her to both the North **AND** South Poles, Death Valley, Tornado Valley, everywhere that no one would ever bother to go to unless it was for suicide!" Macne explained.

"I have one more tactic up my sleeve. Don't worry." Papa said.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Macne asked.

"I'm hoping it does. I can't guarantee it." Papa replied.

"I trust you, Daddy. If it's your plan, it's gonna work." Macne said.

"That's the spirit, pumpkin!" Papa said with a smile.

"VICTORY WILL BE MINE!" Macne yelled.

"Ssshhh. Others in the neighborhood might hear you." Papa said.

"I forgot people live here." Macne scoffed.

"Trust me, they do." Papa said.

"Okay." Macne said.


	2. Phase 1

**Is it better? Hm? Better than the first version, right!? :D I mean yeah, it still has some of the fantasy elements like the tails and it has some bits of the first version but it's not as unrealistic/ridiculous. :3**

"Aaahhh, this is nice." Teto said while wagging her serpent tail.

"Teto." Piko said.

"Yes?" Teto asked.

"Can you tell me how I'm...you know, supposed to get DOWN OFF THE ROOF?!" Piko asked with his voice raised at the end.

Because she still wanted to stay in the air, Teto decided to sit on the roof of Miku's house with Piko beside her. However, Piko still can't fly.

"Relax, Piko! I actually _have wings_ so I can grab you and set on the ground safe sound!" Teto replied.

"You said you wouldn't let me fall when i tried to fly and wouldn't let me hit anything. You did NONE OF THAT." Piko said.

"I said I was sorry! Blame gravity for when you fell and...I guess you can blame me for letting you hit trees, fences, and bushes." Teto said.

"Don't forget the flies I swallowed." Piko said.

"That too." Teto said.

"I still can't trust you as much as I did before you let me fall." Piko said.

"I know it's temporary." Teto said.

"I know...and it is..." Piko said.

"Right...nooow...have anything in on we're gonna go later?" Teto asked.

"No...not yet." Piko replied.

"Darn." Teto said.

"Yep..." Piko said.

"What are you two doing on my roof!?" Miku asked in anger.

"How'd you get up here?" Teto asked.

"I have an ATTIC that takes me toooo...oh, I don't know, THE ROOF!" Miku replied with anger.

"Sorry for not asking, Miku." Piko said.

"Actually, I'm not mad at you Piko. I don't care if you're on my roof or not because you do things for me that no one else would do and you haven't told anyone the things that I've done that are meant to be kept a secret so I don't mind. But I am pissed off at your girlfriend for trespassing." Miku explained.

"But aren't I trespassing too?" Piko asked.

"No because I always welcome you to my territory, even when i'm not around." Miku replied.

"That's nice to know, thanks." Piko said.

"Any time. Teto, get the fuck off my roof before I call the police." Miku said.

"C'mon, Miku. Don't call the police on my lover. I'll give 20 leeks if you don't." Piko said.

"And if I do?" Miku asked.

"I'll burn 40. 20 in honor of Teto and 20 more out of rage." Piko replied.

"...fine." Miku said.

"Thank you. How big do you want the leeks?" Piko asked.

"I don't know...and I don't really care unless their artificial leeks. If they're not real leeks, they better be bigger than my head." Miku replied.

"Where am I gonna find phony leeks?" Piko asked.

"Exactly." Miku replied.

"When do you want'em?" Piko asked.

"Before the date rolls over." Miku replied.

"Alright." Piko said.

Miku turned her head to glare at Teto.

"You're lucky I appreciate your boyfriend and he's nice enough to stop me from calling the cops or you would've been in jail already." Miku said coldly.

"I can't counter what you said...at the moment." Teto said.

"Damn well you can't." Miku said.

"So how've you been, Miku?" Piko asked.

"Good. Nothing's been happening recently so nothing exciting hasn't been happening." Miku replied.

"Bummer." Piko said.

"Tell me about it. The closest thing to adrenaline I ever get is when the chimera and Macne fight. That's what gets me rallied up and run like fucking hell." Miku said.

"I know that feeling." Piko said.

"How would you know, you're the victim-oooohhhhhhh, I get it now." Miku said.

"Yeeeaaahhh." Piko said.

"Poor you." Miku said.

"Yeeeppp..." Piko said.

"At least you're still in one piece." Miku said.

"Thank god." Piko said.

"Piko." Teto said.

"What's wrong, Teto?" Piko asked.

"Hi." Teto replied.

"Hi." Piko said.

"I love you." Teto said.

"I love you too." Piko said.

"I love you more." Teto said.

"I love you more too." Piko said.

"I love you _even more_." Teto said.

"I love you _even more_ too."

"I love you with my entire heart."

"As I do you."

"You're not countering me. I thought you would say you love me more than what I say."

"I can't think of anything at the moment. Probably because our love is that strong."

"I never thought of it that way...that's sweet of you."

"You two are like...just wow. How you express your love for each other is almost ridiculous."

"And? It's how we show our love to each other...one way anyway."

"Piko's right. We have many ways of showing each other how much we love each other."

"Yeah. Sex. Lots and lots and lots of sex."

Piko and Teto sighed.

"You don't understand." Piko and Teto said in unison.

"Eh, I have a good idea so that's good enough for me." Miku said.

-At Macne's House-

"Dad, I can't keep this blindfold on forever." Macne said impatiently as she waited for her father to let her know when she could _finally_ take off her blindfold.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'm almost done." Papa Macne said while searching though a box full of things.

"Are you sure this time? I think you said that like half an hour ago." Macne said.

"Yes I'm sure. In fact, you can take it off now." Papa Macne said.

"Good. I feel like I have marks on the side of my head now." Macne said while taking off her blindfold.

Once she removed her blindfold, she saw Papa Macne in his everyday clothes. Macne was confused and scratched her head.

"Dad...what are you showing me?" Macne asked while investigating Papa.

"It's part of the plan I made that I can't tell you about just yet." Papa replied.

"Seems a little unfair but you're the boss." Macne said.

"Right. Now let's get a move on before they change their current location." Papa Mance said.

"Who's _they_?" Macne asked.

"You'll see in a little bit." Papa replied while stepping outside.

Macne didn't question Papa Macne and just followed him outside to a black SUV standing still in the driveway. It was so clean and shiny, both Papa Macne and Macne were able to see their reflections in the mirrors _and_ doors.

"Wow." Macne said.

"Yep. She's definitely a keeper, ain't she?" Papa asked.

"Hell...yeah..." Macne replied while looking at her odd shaped reflection.

"Come now. We don't have all day unfortunately." Papa said while getting in the SUV and starting it up.

Macne walked to the right side of the car and sat in the passenger seat. She buckled her seatbelt and looked straight ahead with her eyes widened, wondering what Papa's plan was and who he was talking about. Could it have been Piko and Teto?

-On Miku's Roof-

"I sense something bad...really bad..." Teto said.

Piko sighed and shivered a little.

"You're starting to scare me a little, Teto." Piko said.

"I'm still here." Miku said.

"I-I know but...M-M-M-Macne might be here." Piko stuttered nervously.

Just saying her name made him frightened and worried. Even _thinking about it_ made him scared and sometimes gave him terrible visions.

"Do you think she's near, Piko?" Teto asked.

"God forbid she is." Piko replied.

"I'm sensing something bad though...like she's coming or in the area." Teto said.

"Don't jinx me please!" Piko begged.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just telling how I see it! I mean sense it!" Teto said.

"But it's scaring me!" Piko said.

"I'm sorry! I won't bring it up anymore! I promise I'll do everything I can not to bring it up!" Teto said.

"G-good..." Piko said.

"...you guys are crazy sometimes." Miku said.

"When you have a psycho hot on your tail, trying to kill and take you away from your lover, everything's crazy." Piko said.

"Ain't that the truth." Teto said.

"Yeah...but I don't want it at my house and on my roof..." Miku said.

"Sorry..." Piko said.

"It's alright. I understand, especially since your the victim, the one between it all." Miku said.

"You're telling me...please don't." Piko said.

"Sorry." Miku said.


	3. Phase 2

Papa and Macne had drove 90 minutes to get to Miku's house. Macne was still confused on why Papa insisted on driving to Miku's house, she just knew they drove there. They remained parked on the left side of Miku's house, secluded by the building.

"Why did we come here, Dad?" Macne asked while looking through the tinted windows.

"Look at the roof." Papa replied.

Macne jumped to the set of seats that are in the middle of the SUV and stared through the window to look at Miku's roof. There, she saw Piko, Teto, and Miku, not even aware of her and Papa's presence. She gasped.

"How did you know!?" Macne asked.

"Let's just say I know Piko well enough." Papa replied.

Papa _hated_ Piko, just as much as Ted did. Everytime he looked at the albino, he was always with Teto, doing this and that. Never had he seen her without him beside her, making him angry for a reason he didn't know of. But, because he didn't want to hurt Macne's feelings and supports her no matter what, he never said a single word about his feelings.

The real way he found Piko by GPS. He had a microchip implanted in Piko's cowlick somehow so whenever he ran off from Macne, it'd be easy to find him. He never told Macne though for any reason. He just thought he should keep it to himself.

"...I think you have mind powers..." Macne said.

"Trust me pumpkin, I don't. If I did, you and Piko woulda already been married." Papa said.

"Fair enough." Macne said.

Papa stepped out of the SUV and removed a Flashbang from his pocket.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Macne asked.

"You'll seeeeee...riiigghhhttt aboooouuttt...now." Papa replied.

He launched the Flashbang at Miku's roof. The Flashbang blew up the second it made contact with the roof, causing a large white, dense mist to surround the entire roof area.

"AAAHHH, FLASHBANG!" Piko yelled.

As he panicked, his tail released a bolt of electricity. The bolt hit Miku, making her paralyzed and fall off the roof.

"AH, FUCK!" She said upon impact.

Piko fell off the rough and landed on his arm roughly.

"Now, Nana!" Papa said.

Macne sprung into action and ran through the thick mist. She grabbed Piko's tail and dragged him to the SUV she and Papa were driving in.

"Macne!?" Teto asked.

Papa pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Piko in the neck, making him woozy and sleepy.

"Whaaatt?" Piko asked with a little drool falling down from the edge of his mouth.

"Hurry Nana! I don't know how much longer before the mist clears up!" Papa said while opening the trunk of the SUV.

Macne ran to the SUV and literally tossed Piko the SUV as if she were throwing a bag in the back of a car.

"Easy with him, Macne. Throwing him might weaken the tranquilizer affects!" Papa said.

"Sorry Dad! But we are kinda in a rush so it's not like we have an option!" Macne said while slamming the doors shut.

Papa jumped through the window of the SUV while Macne hopped in the back seat and crawled all the way to the passenger side of the car.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" Macne yelled.

Papa slammed the brakes and drove in reverse, hitting some trashcans and knocking down Miku's mailbox. Once he was out Miku's driveway, he put the car in drive and slammed the brakes again, driving away as quickly as he could with Macne and Piko.

The mist cleared away shortly after Papa left. Teto was stuck in Miku's chimney head first. But as always, she found a way out. She slid down the chimney until her head hit the fireplace, which luckily, had no fire. She wiggled out of the chimney, crawled out of the fireplace and walked out of Miku's house. She was covered in ashes but simply shook it off and walked out back, only to find Miku twitchy and paralyed from the knees down.

"Miku?" Teto asked.

"Piko broke my ass." Miku replied.

"What do you mean?" Teto asked.

"He shocked me and I fell on my ass in my own backyard! He paralyzed me AND broke my good ass! Now I'm numb as fuck from the knee down and my ass is sore like hell!" Miku replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Teto said.

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry to tell that!" Miku said.

Teto grabbed Miku by her forearms and dragged her out her backyard. Miku looked around and saw her broken mailbox.

"My mailbox! That daughter of a bitch broke my mailbox!" Miku said angrily.

Teto stared at Miku's torn apart mailbox and squinted her eyes. She already knew who did this.

"Macne." She said coldly.

"No durr! She broke my fucking mailbox with her shitty driving!" Miku said.

"It wasn't her driving. It was her father." Teto said.

"Then that son of a bitch needs to go to a retirement home!" Miku said.

"Don't worry Miku. I'll get someone to fix your mailbox." Teto said.

"You better! Because you're the one who lured them here in the first palce!" Miku said.

"And for your trouble..." Teto said while pulling a bag of mini leeks from her shirt pocket.

"I present you the new and fresh Tini Leeks! Made and sponsered to you by me, Kasane Teto!" Teto said proudly while presenting Miku the Tini Leeks.

"Tini Leeks?" Miku asked.

"Yeah! You can bring them anywhere, they're smaller than your pinky, and never get spolied when in the bag!" Teto replied.

Miku grabbed the tiny bag of Tini Leeks and examined the bag.

"Teto. This bag is only HALF THE FUCKING SIZE of my PINKY!" Miku said.

"Sorry. I can't carry so much stuff in my shirt pockets..." Teto said.

"Then ditch the skort and wear some jeans!" Miku said.

"Shall I take back the Tini Leeks?" Teto asked.

"No! Hell no!" Miku replied.

"Hmm..." Teto said.

"I'm just saying the size it a bit smaller than I hoped for..." Miku said.

"I'll bring you a bigger baggy tommorow. But right now, I have to save Piko." Teto said.

"Don't forget to tell him about my leeks when you save him." Miku said.

"I won't. In fact, he might ship'em to you if he's not here within the next 72 hours." Teto said.

"Deliver for Hatsune Miku!" Mikuo said. He threw a box at the back of Teto's head.

"Ow! Watch it, Mikuo!" Teto said while picking up the box.

"Well, ssooorryyy but there's not damn mailbox for me to put it in!" Mikuo said.

"Then learn the be considerate and actually _give it_ to Miku, not throw it at the back of my head!" Teto said.

"Psshh! Please! You're a hard head!" Mikuo said.

"Excuse me?" Teto said while handing Miku her package.

"Yeah! You're a fucking hard head! You're head's indestructable!" Mikuo replied.

"Oh. I thought you meant I was dumb." Teto said.

"Weeeellll...that too." Mikuo said.

"Why I outta-"

"YAAAYY, I GOT MY LEEKS!" Miku squealed while looking in her package.

Teto sighed and stretched her wings.

"Off so soon?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah. I was here for like...an hour I think. Plus, I have to save PIko." Teto replied.

"Again? Damn, why is it always _you_ having to save Piko from another girl?" Mikuo asked.

"Because Piko actually knows it's not right to hit a girl. But one day, he'll throw a punch at Macne out of self defense." Teto replied.

"...fair enough. Go save your albino." Mikuo said.

"He's not an albino, he just has white hair." Teto said.

"He glows in the fucking dark, Teto!" Mikuo said.

"He's just special, Mikuo! That doesn't make him an albino!" Teto said.

"You're right. It makes him a walking night light." Mikuo said.

"You're lucky I have to save Piko or else I would've thrown you somewhere for mocking Piko." Teto said before flying off.

"She's so damn stubborn." Mikuo said.

"Tell me about it." Miku said.

"I heard that!" Teto said from the distance.

Miku and Mikuo stared at each other, wondering how Teto managed to hear them, despite the fact she was already far.

-Macne's House-

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Macne squealed with excitement while hopping around Piko.

Papa, for the sake of Macne, tied Piko to a chair and wrapped rubber around his tail so he wouldn't escape or hurt anyone in anyway. Piko could only watch as Macne hopped all around him like bunny rabbit until Teto showed up or something goes terribly wrong.

"I can't believe he's here! And the bitchy chimera Teto isn't here!" Macne squealed.

"For your information, that chimera is hot and smexy and my girlfriend!" Piko snapped.

"I can. Now Piko, you play nice with my little Macne, you hear?" Papa asked, ignoring what Piko said about Teto.

"Yes sir." Piko replied reluctantly.

Not that he had to option to say no.

Papa winked and walked out of the livingroom and left Piko and Macne alone.

"Oh PIko. We're going to have a wonderful life together." Macne said as she started to sit and calm down.

"I can only imagine." Piko said sarcastically while turning his head away from Macne.

Macne turned Piko's head and leaned close to him. She French kissed him forcefully. All poor Piko could do was play along and pray that Teto would come and save him.

The kiss only lasted a few minutes. Macne seperated from Piko with a trail of saliva coming from each of their mouths.

"I love you, Piko." Macne said.

"I don't love you." Piko said.

"Yes you do." Macne said.

"No I don't." Piko said.

"Yes you do, Piko. You will love me. Forever. And ever. And ever and ever and ever." Macne said manically with a large smile.

Piko widened his eyes.

"That's right." Papa said while walking back in the room.

Piko looked up at Papa but only for a short time.

"You're staying here. Forever and ever and ever and ever." Papa and Macne said in unison, sounding insane.

_"Oh Teto, where are you!?" _Piko thought.

Piko shook in fear as he watched Macne come closer and closer to him. He knew they were both crazy but didn't know what they could do to him. He could only pray that he would come out of Macne's home.

_Alive_.


	4. When Evil Plans Go Wrong

"Must. Get. Piko!" Teto said while aimlessly rough thick clouds and fog.

She had already hit one tree literally after minutes of flying, causing her to lean slightly for an hour or so. Still, she remained flying through the sense fog and clouds.

"I will never let Piko stay in the..._ filthy _hands of that sociopath!" Teto said to herself...the second before she hit another tree.

"Ouch." Teto said upon impact.

She slid down the tree at a very slow pace for all unknown reason.

"Stupid gravity." She mumbled.

It took her 20 minutes to finally slide down the tree. She landed safely on her head and looked around the area.

"Please don't tell me I'm at her house!" Teto said.

She narrowed her eyes and looked around yet again. The 2nd time she looked, she saw the SUV Papa and Macne took Piko away in. She hissed at the sight of it.

"Great. Now I'm at her house! And worst of all, it's upside down! Then again...I kinda was trying to get here...still, it's upside down!" Teto said.

"It's not my house that's upside down, nimrod! It's you!" A voice said.

Teto recognized the voice very easily and hissed again.

"Macneeeeeee..." She said.

"What don't you understand by no trespassing, Kasane?!" Macne asked.

"What don't you understand by Piko doesn't love you, Macne?" Teto asked.

"He does love me! In fact, we kissed!" Macne replied.

"I know you too well to say that wasn't against his will." Teto said.

"Oh, fuck off, Kasane." Macne said.

"Forget you, Macne." Teto said.

Teto rolled and sat up to stare at Macne. She and Macne had a staring showdown before throwing punches at eachother unexpectedly.

"Give back my boyfriend, you cold-hearted sociopath!" Teto said had she punched Macne in stomach and cheek.

"Off my territory, you stupid bitch of a chimera!" Macne said while shoving Teto to the tree and punching her right cheekbone out-of-place.

"SSKKKKK!" Teto hissed as she held her broken cheekbone.

Out of jerk reaction, she retracted her thin yet sturdy and sharp claws and clawed deep into Macne's face. She clawed so deep into the flesh, by the time she pulled her claws out her face, there were tears that enabled get to see into Macne's mouth. And Macne's mouth was _closed_.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Macne yelled while holding her demolished cheek.

Teto hissed and pushed Macne out the way. She ran into her house, only to walk in on Piko tried to a chair with a ball gag in his mouth, a blindfold over his eyes, and his tail covered in rubber and bubble wrap.

"Those monsters." Teto said to herself.

"Teto?!" Piko muffled.

"That's right sweetie, I'm here to rescue you from your nightmare." Teto said as she walked up to Piko and untied the ropes keeping him held hostage.

"Yaaaaayyyy!" Piko muffled.

Teto giggled and continued to unite Piko from the chair. Once he was free, she moved down to his tail and removed the rubber and bubble wrap from it. She moved her hands up to Piko's mouth and to the ball gag off him.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Teto! I thought you'd never come!" Piko said.

"Piko,I will never leave you in the hands of Macne, not even for a minute." Teto said while removing Piko's blindfold.

"It's been more than a minute and I got worried after Macne and her father went crazy on me." Piko said.

"How crazy?" Teto asked.

"To the point where I forgot they were humans." Piko replied.

"Yikes." Teto said.

"I know. It was scary." Piko said while getting up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Luckily, I'm here to save you and take you...you know where." Teto said.

"Yep." Piko said.

Teto picked up Piko and twirled him around for a few minutes. She set him down and patted his head before flying out the kitchen window. Piko climbed through the window and ran after Teto. Macne saw Piko and Teto and charged towards them. Piko leaped in the air and gripped Teto's legs.

"GET YOUR SELFISH ASS DOWN HERE, PIKO!" Macne yelled.

"I'm the selfish one!? You're the one who held me hostage against my will! How's that for selfish, psychotic green head?!" Piko asked.

Macne ran and jumped to grab Piko's tail but failed when Piko yanked it away from her reach.

"DAMN YOU, KASANE!" Macne yelled once she knew she couldn't reach Piko or Teto anymore.

"You say that all the time, Macne!" Teto said while flying further away with Piko.

Macne became very angry and stormed back to her house. Along the way, get face turned pink.

-20 minutes later-

"DAD!" Macne yelled as she kicked the front door open.

"What happened, Nana?" Papa asked.

The green haired elder was sitting in the chair Piko was tired to and staring at Macne as if he was waiting for her.

"She took him again!" Macne said.

"I can tell." Papa said as he picked up the rope he tied Piko up with.

"Daddy! You know how pissed off I get when she does this!" Macne said.

"I know, Nana." Papa said.

Macne screamed and punched the front door, leaving a large dent in it. Papa widened his eyes as he stared at the dent.

"Pumpkin, calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Macne shouted.

Papa used his foot to back the chair away from Macne. Fear that he would probably die from his own daughter made him do it again.

Macne took many deep breathes and paced around Papa to calm herself down. It took her 30 minutes of doing both actions to calm her down.

"Sorry for snapping at ya' like that, Dad. But you know how I feel when I'm angry and then someone tries to calm me down by saying calm down and...it just gets me a hell of a lot more pissed that I was originally was and that's when I can't even control how I address things to certain people, not even Piko." Macne explained.

"I understand. As long as I'm still alive, I don't mind." Papa said.

"That's good. Feel free to haunt me if I actually do kill you." Macne said.

"Okay..." Papa said.

-In Teto's Room-

Teto was bundled up in the covers, looking as if she was in a nest consisting of blankets, sheets, and some pillows. Piko could only stare at Teto from a distance as she didn't want him near her little nest.

"Teto...why are you in a nest?" Piko asked.

"Because it's my nest! Don't judge a chimera by her comfy nest, Piko!" Teto replied.

"Is there a reason why female chimeras won't let male chimeras in their nests?" Piko asked.

"No. I'm just doing it for fun. This is an all girl territory at the moment." Teto replied.

"Soo...how long am I forbidden to get near or on the bed?" Piko asked.

"It's a nest!" Teto snapped.

"Alright. How long am I forbidden to get near or in the _nest_?" Piko asked.

"Until I say so." Teto replied.

"Aw." Piko said.

Piko sat on a comfy futon and watched Teto as she pulled her head under the sheets like a turtle pulling her head in her shell. He softly laughed as she did it 5 more times. The final time she did it was when Piko couldn't help but laugh louder than he was before since her eyes were really dilated and her cowlick was pointing upward like a needle.

"What's so funny!?" Teto asked.

"You!" Piko managed to reply while laughing.

"Meh!" Teto said.

Teto grabbed a pillow from her nest and threw it at Piko's face but it didn't help. So, she jumped out her nest and pulled Piko by his tail and into her nest. Piko stopped laughing as soon as he was in her nest.

"What are you gonna do?" Piko asked.

"I'm gonna hold you hostage in my nest." Teto replied.

"Is that bad?" Piko asked.

"Depends on my mood." Teto replied.

"And you're current mood iisss?" Piko asked.

"I'm not telling you. You have to guess." Teto replied with a grin.

"Oh...ummm...scary?" Piko asked.

Teto giggle.

"Nope!" She replied.

"Ummm...funny?"

"In a way."

"Hungry?"

"Nope!"

"Weird?"

"Nope! Definitely nope!"

"...I give up."

"Are you sure? Not one more guess?"

"...protective?"

Teto mimicked a buzzing sound.

"Wrong!" She said while wagging her serpent tail.

"Okay, _nooowww_ I give up." Piko said.

"I feel romanticky." Teto said.

"Oh?" Piko asked.

"I only ask you put your little 'friends' in me." Teto replied.

"What?" Piko asked.

"I only ask you put your little _'friends'_ inside me." Teto repeated.

"I-I don't see what you're trying to say." Piko said.

"Don't use protection!" Teto said.

"Oh." Piko said.

"That didn't come out as good as I wanted it to but you get the idea. Macne's hot on our tail and the longer we wait, the more dangerous the world becomes." Teto said.

"That's true." Piko said.

"Are we going to do it in my nest or outside my nest?" Teto asked.

"That's up to you." Piko replied.

"...hmmm...I think since you've been a little _ naughty, _I think we'll do it outside the nest. Plus, our kids are gonna be born in there, I don't want them to know their mom and dad made them in it." Teto explained.

"Fine by me." Piko said.

Piko started to lean close to Teto. Before he could give her a kiss, Teto pushed Piko away from her and pinned him down. A large blush spread across his face.

"I can be just as dominate as you." Teto said.

Piko stared at Teto and tried to kiss her again but Teto crashed her lips onto Piko's lips and played with his tongue.

-2 Hours Later-

Piko and Teto were breathing heavily from their long session.

"Your...seed...I...felt it...moving..." Teto said in between pants.

"Is...that...good?" Piko , also in between pants.

"...yeah." Teto replied.

"Yaaaaaaaay." Piko said weakly.

Teto smiled and kissed Piko on the cheek.

Again, the two were being watched. Again by the same angry Macne.

"Son of a fucking chimera bitch. She always_ assumes_ Piko loves her and that they were meant to be! Why can't she be a smart ass and go somewhere else already?! What the fuck can't she die already!? Whatever the reason, I will _demolish _it and take what's mine from her. You may not hear me Kasane but mark my word. Piko will be mine and I will do anything it takes to get him, even if it means killing you first. Fuck your friends and family, I'll get you out the damn picture. **Permanently.**" Macne whispered to herself with her eyes narrowed.**  
**

Right after Macne's personal announcement, Teto walked up to the window,_ naked_, and pushed Macne.

"QUIT STALKING US, MACNE!" Teto yelled before slamming the window.

Macne fell hard in a bush. As much as she wanted to scream, she didn't because she wasn't in the mood to deal with the other neighbors.

"Bitch." Macne says to herself.

Papa crawled down the tree Macne hid behind before and stared down at her. He grabbed Macne's forearm and pulled her up to her feet.

"You okay, darlin'?" Papa asked.

"Fine. I've been through a lot worst." Macne replied while sweeping off the leaves off her shoulders, thighs, and hair.

"Do you have a plan on how we're gonna get your lover boy back?" Papa asked.

Macne thought for a moment before answering her father's question.

"Yes. I have the perfect plan." She replied with a devious grin.

"That's my little thinker." Papa said while patting Macne's head.

"This calls for an evil laugh. You start." Macne said.

"My pleasure." Papa said.

He began to laugh, sounds like an evil professor. Macne shortly laughed along with Papa. Together, they sounded like an evil with and evil professor combined.

The moment didn't last very long. No one knew how but a large and powerful bolt of lightning struck both Papa and Macne at the same time. After the powerful shock, the two were painted in ashes and fell backwards.

"Stupid lightning." Macne said.

She coughed up some smoke afterwards.


	5. Starting Off A Rough Trail

For the first time, Macne didn't rampage through Teto's house in the morning, giving Piko a chance to get more sleep than usual. Though, he still woke up. And it wasn't for no reason.

"Teto?" Piko asked himself as he saw his chimera lover wasn't beside him in bed.

He rose from the bed and investigated the bedroom without turning on the light. Normally, Teto would let him know she was near so he saw no need to turn on the light at the moment. But he didn't hear anything from Teto.

"Oh boy...where could she have gone this time?" Piko asked himself.

It wasn't the first time Teto disappeared and left Piko to find her on his own. There was one time where Teto had ran away because Macne was approaching and she wanted to be there to kill her. There was another time where she ran away because she thought there were chimera hunters around the area. Finally, there was a time where Piko _thought_ Teto ran way again when really she was hiding under the bed for fun. Most of the time he'd be able to find her but, because Macne wasn't around, he was puzzled on where she could be.

He walked out the room and saw some lights on. He didn't know why but he didn't question it.

"Teto! It's still early! I'm not in the mood to play Hide and Seek!" Piko said loudly.

His response was the sound of gagging and throwing up coming from the restroom. He widened his eyes and made his way to the restroom. He put his ear on the door and listened to what was going. Only more throwing up occurred.

He turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door, only to see Teto on her knees and over the toilet throwing up.

"Teto!" Piko said as he ran to her side.

Teto threw up yet again.

"WHAT!?" She yelled.

Piko kneeled down to Teto and patted her back while witnessing vomit fly out of her mouth and into the bowl.

"A-are you okay?" Piko asked.

Teto slowly looked up at Piko with anger on her face...and a little throw up on the side of her mouth.

"Do I look okay?!" Teto asked.

"...s-sorry for a-asking..." Piko replied nervously.

Teto sat up straight and looked at Piko with her eyes half open.

"You impwegnanted me." Teto said childishly.

"Why are you talking like that?" Piko asked.

"Because I feel like poop!" Teto replied.

Piko laughed softly at what Teto said.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Teto yelled.

She was able to hear Piko laugh at what she said and was infuriated with how he reacted. So, she pulled PPiko close to her and put her index finger on his lips to stop his laughter.

Piko widened his eyes but didn't move or say anything.

"Better." Teto said.

Again, she threw up. She barely made it inside the bowl, despite the fact she was less then an inch away from it.

Piko still didn't say a word. He's seen worst and even if he didn't, he still didn't want Teto to bite him.

-Macne's House-

Macne was pacing around her bedroom, thinking of what she can do to get Piko back _without_ Teto taking him. Papa was on Macne's bed, watching her walk in a circle.

"Macne, you've been walking in a circle ever since you brushed your teeth. Don't you want to eat breakfast?" Papa asked.

"Don't forget I took a bath. I think better when I'm clean." Macne replied.

"Right." Papa said.

"But I don't want breakfast just yet. I want to think of how I'm going to get my future husband back." Macne said.

"What happened to your first plan?" Papa asked.

"Thank the lightning for making me forget it." Macne replied.

"Damn it." Papa said.

"Totally." Macne said.

"Any ideas so far?" Papa asked.

"Nope." Macne replied.

Papa left the room with a sigh.

"Dad! Why are you leaving me!?" Macne asked.

Macne didn't like being alone, especially when she was in her thinking phase. She just had more concentration when someone that wasn't Teto was around her.

"I'll be back!" Papa replied from the distance.

Macne remained pacing around her bedroom but stopped thinking. She couldn't think straight without anyone around her.

Shortly afterwards, Papa ran in Macne's room with his eyes widened and a piece of a newspaper.

"Macne! I think you should read this!" He said.

"Why?" Macne asked.

"I think you're gonna like what I found." Papa replied.

Macne took the newspaper piece from Papa's hand and read it carefully. She widened her eyes and smile began to spread across her face as she read more and more of the information.

"Oh...my...god. This is perfect, Daddy!" Macne said.

"I'm pretty sure she's unstoppable. That chimera can't take her down, not even with her so called "venom"." Papa said.

"Totally! And all we need to do is find and befriend her and she'll take her down!" Macne said.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Papa said.

"Nope! Because I already know the first place she could be in!" Macne said.

"Well let's get goin' then!" Papa said with a grin.

Papa left Macne's bedroom.

Macne became excited and bounced up with joy.

"You won't know what hit ya', Kasane and you wanna know why? Because you'll be dead before you can even feel the pain! Piko will be mine and this time _permanently_! You will be mine, Piko! Miiiiinnneee!" Macne said to herself in a sinister yet happy tone.

"C'mon Macne!" Papa said from outside.

"Coming, Dad!" Macne said.

Before leaving her room, she giggled softly and deviously.

-Teto's Room-

"This...isn't...what I expected..." Piko said.

He and Teto were sitting on the bed, talking about what to expect during Teto's pregnancy.

"Don't worry Piko. This'll fly by like a breeze. We just need to prepare during that breeze." Teto said.

"Yeah...one, eight(8) month long breeze." Piko said.

"Don't get too worked up over this. There's nothing to worry about. Trust me." Teto said.

"...o-okay..." Piko said.

Little did Teto know Macne had already came up with a plan to steal Piko _and_ take her down as well. Now it was not only her life on the line but also the children in her stomach.

Will Teto survive?


	6. Let the War Begin

Teto had been relaxing on the couch since after she ate breakfast. She had her hands on her already enlarged belly. The longer she sat, the more Piko encouraged her to give up. Thought, his attempts were never successful.

"C'mon Teto! Get up! Please? For me?" Piko begged.

"Nnoppe!" Teto said.

Piko sighed and sat with Teto.

"I give up." Piko said.

"It's okay. You tried." Teto said.

"But I want you to get up and work out..." Piko said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Teto asked.

"N-no! No, no, of course not!" Piko replied nervously.

Teto narrowed her eyes and glared at Piko. Piko stared back with his eyes dilated.

"Then why do you want me to get workout?" Teto asked.

"Be-because...u-u-um...for the children!" Piko replied.

"Yeeaahhh right, you just think I'm fat!" Teto said.

"No, not at all! I swear!" Piko said.

"Not you don't." Teto said.

"Teto, I swear to God I don't think you're fat." Piko said.

"...fair enough." Teto said.

"Thank you." Piko said.

Teto still remained sitting as did Piko. They both remained quiet for a very long time. The only sound that surrounded them was the sound of their breathing. Soon, the silence broke.

"Piko...I have a bad feeling in my tummy." Teto said.

"Are the kids okay?!" Piko asked.

"No, I mean I feel nervous..." Teto replied.

"I'm sure it's temporary." Piko said.

"Hopefully." Teto said.

-Unknown Area-

Macne has never felt more confident in herself. Normally, she'd have only had a little confidence in her plan but this one left her with her head held high. She was so confident, she allowed Papa to accompany her.

"Are you sure she's here?" Papa asked.

Macne grinned and looked up at Papa.

"I can guarantee it but there's a really high chance she's here." Macne replied.

Papa sighed and continued walking.

The area Macne and Papa were walking in was mysterious and dark. Bats were flying in flocks and all trees were stripped of their leaves. Owls rested on the dying branches and the skeletons of Crows, Blue Jays, Eagles, Falcons, Cardinals, and Woodpeckers lied around the _entire area_. The flowers there were wilted and the shrubs and bushes were nothing but a pile of sticks. It smelled like death the entire time.

"This girl must be a cold blooded killer." Papa said while examining a bird skeleton.

"That's just what we need." Macne said.

Soon, Macne and Papa came in contact with a cave. There was blood on the walls of it and a trail of feathers starting at the entrance and ending somewhere in the darkness. Organs like hearts and stomachs were scattered about in the cave.

"So...cool!" Macne said.

She aimlessly ran inside the cave.

"Macne!" Papa said.

He too ran inside the same but only to get Macne, rather than to see who or what was in the cave. The deeper he ran inside the cave, the more the darkness surrounded him. He became more and more worried with each step he took.

"Macne!" Papa called.

His voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Over here, Dad!" Macne said.

Her voice bounced off the walls of the cave. The echoing of her voice enabled Papa to follow it and find her.

When he did, he was astonished at what he found. Macne was bouncing around excitingly.

"I knew it! I found her Daddy, I found her!" Macne squealed.

Papa's jaw dropped. He never knew the one they were looking for would look like..._that_.

"So...you must be the vicious killer we're looking for, am I correct?" Papa asked.

-Teto's Living Room-

Teto was staring out the window with her hands still on her belly. She felt rather content. Piko was standing beside her with his arm over her shoulder. He too was joyful.

"See. I told you it was temporary." Piko said.

"You were right, Piko." Teto said.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Piko asked.

"No, thank you very much though" Teto replied.

Piko wagged his tail and stared out the window with Teto. Knowing Teto was calm left him happy. He knew nothing could get better than this moment between them, nor could it be destroyed.

**Uuunntil now.**

An incredibly large army of men and women surrounded the household. Each were armed with guns, grenades, and knifes of all sorts. One of the soldiers shot fire to warn Teto they were there.

Teto squealed in fear and ran up to her room. With Piko.

"Teto! Please stay calm!" Piko begged while being dragged by Teto.

"Piko! Macne and her crazy daddy sent the entire military to attack us!" Teto said while running up the stairs.

Once she made it to the top of the stairs, she ran into her bedroom and literally threw Piko on the bed. Piko landed on the bed harshly but wasn't harmed.

"I'm okay." Piko said.

"I'm glad you are." Teto said while running around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Piko asked.

"My weapons cabinet and closet!" Teto replied.

"Since when did you have those?" Piko asked.

"Since Macne came in the picture!" Teto replied.

Piko curled up into a ball and wrapped his tail around himself, hoping all of this was just one long nightmare.

"Piko, please don't be scared. Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can hide in the attic while I cut off some limbs." Teto said.

"What if Macne finds me there?" Piko asked.

"Run like heck" Teto replied.

"...sounds easy." Piko said.

"AH HA!" Teto yelled.

"Ah ha what?" Piko asked.

"I found it!" Teto replied.

"Found what?" Piko asked.

"My weaponry storage!" Teto replied.

She put her hands on two handles for dual doors and opened them with glee. Inside those doors was just what she was looking for.

Every melee and projectile weapon beyond your wildest dreams were beyond the doors and even on the back of them. The melee weapons ranged from butterfly knives to iron baseball bats and the projectile weapons ranged from razor sharp sais to Grade-A RPG Launchers. Even the most unusual weapons were in place. Teddy bears with guns loaded inside them, sharks wrapped in dynamite, a baseball bat infused with a gun, an arrow infused with a sword, and even twin machetes, mutated into each other, making it two blades in one.

Piko widened his eyes at the sight of the weapons.

"Oh...my...god." Piko said.

"Pretty unique, right? I even have a nuclear bomb stored here." Teto said.

"You what?!" Piko asked.

"Yeah! But don't worry. I haven't set it up yet and its controlled by voice command so it only goes by one voice: Mine." Teto replied.

"That could kill everyone in this planet!" Piko said.

"No it won't. It's small, it'll only cause damage to a large city. In fact, not even an entire large city, maybe half of one." Teto said.

"Either way, it causes destruction and can cost lives!" Piko said.

"Not if I get everyone to evacuate." Teto said.

"...fair enough." Piko said.

"That's what I thought." Teto said while grabbing a machete and arrows.

"...you have so many weapons...and there are some that I couldn't even imagine." Piko said.

"I know! I like Dynashark." Teto said.

"Why would you do that to a shark?" Piko asked.

"Relax, it's not real. It's mechanical to it causes more damage when it blows up." Teto said.

"Oh..." Piko said.

"Yeah. Plus, the government doesn't want me using real animals for explosive devices so even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Teto said.

"Ooookkkaaaayy then..." Piko said.

"Pick one you like! I don't mind!" Teto asked, offering Piko a long sword.

Piko grabbed the sword and ran his finger along the blade. Once he reached the tip of the blade, he looked at his finger and saw blood dripping from it.

"Nice." Piko said.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Teto asked.

"Nah, it's good." Piko replied.

"Okay then." Teto said.

"Now what?" Piko asked.

"We need a distraction. And if it's one thing that's distracting, it's Ted in a dress with lipstick, fake breasts, and a feminine voice." Teto replied.

"Oh boy..." Piko said.

"I know, I don't wanna call'im either but we need something _really_ distracting and he's all I can think of." Teto said.

Piko sighed.

"Alright." Piko said.

"Good." Teto said while dialing Ted's number.

-Outside-

Papa stood outside with what Teto called the military and a megaphone. He stared at the house, waiting for Teto to fly out so he could tell his "military" to fire at her.

"Any minute now." Papa said to himself.

Macne pushed every soldier on her path out the way to get to Papa.

"Alright, she's ready." She said.

"Good." Papa said.

Macne stared Teto's house with a smile. An _evil_ smile. She had Teto's assassinator in place and she knew the assassinator was practically unstoppable. She has never felt so overjoyed and confident in her life.

Papa, starting to become impatient, sighed and was about yell in the megaphone. That was, until Macne took it away and did it for him.

"GET OUT HERE, KASANE! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" She hollered.

Teto came out alright. She opened her bedroom window and flew out of it with a machete in her right hand. Piko was riding her and holding the long sword he was given in his right hand.

Macne jumped up and shook her fists up and down in excitement.

"FIRE!" Papa yelled while pointing at Teto.

Everyone that Papa had brought with him aimed their guns at Teto and tried to shoot her but, because she wouldn't stop moving, they couldn't get a good aim at her and shot other things like trees and nearby birds by mistake.

"Can't shoot me when I'm movin', boys!" Teto said.

"And girls!" Piko added.

"Right!" Teto said.

The soldiers did everything they to shoot Teto or at least bring her down but failed. Soon, they ran out of bullets and could no longer bring her down.

"HA!" Teto said. simply

Papa and Macne didn't say a word. They simply watched Teto fly around in a circle.

Teto became confused but didn't land. She only stared at Papa and Macne with a confused look on her face.

"Well they seem to be in a good mood today." Piko said.

"Apparently..." Teto said while narrowing her eyes.

Macne grinned and waved at Teto. Teto waved back but was still puzzled on why Macne was so cheery. During her time of thinking, Papa pulled out a gun and shot a bullet at Teto. He intended for it hit Teto's wing so she would crash but instead, the bullet flew into Piko's the side of his forearm.

"Ssskk!" Piko hissed.

Piko held onto his forearm.

"HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Teto yelled.

She was so infuriated, she flew towards Papa and attempted to charge into him _**head**** first**_. She knew it was life risking but so was Piko's injury. At this point, it didn't matter to her.

Papa moved out the way before Teto could hit him.

Before she could crash into the ground, Teto flew upward and then hovered for a short time before landing.

"Smart you are." Papa said.

"Same to you." Teto said.

Piko got off of Teto and dropped his weapon. He quickly picked it back up and held it in his armpits/underarms.

"Ooowww..." Piko said while looking at his bullet wound.

Teto didn't attend to Piko and only stared Papa dead in the eye.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my boyfriend." Teto said.

"Bring it on." Papa said while pulling out a knife.

Teto flew towards Papa with her machete still in her right hand. The blade was pointed at Papa's forehead. Papa charged at Teto with his knife pointed directly in between her eyes.

"I WILL KILL YOU, PAPA MACNE!" Teto yelled.

The moment the two were ten(10) away from each other was the moment and entity landed in between the two and blasted them away from each other with ultra sound waves. The waves were so strong, it made Teto fly into 40 of Papa's troopers, knocking them down and injuring each of them seriously. Once both Teto and Papa were on the ground, the entity approached Teto slowly.

Teto looked up at the entity and widened her eyes. The appearance of the entity made Teto so surprised, she stayed down looking at it before standing up.

"My...god." She said.


	7. InsAnIty

Teto had never felt more threatened in her life. She wasn't scared, she just felt she needed to attack because of how intimidating the entity looked to her. Though, she didn't move an inch. She only watched as the entity came closer and closer to her.

"I've never seen anything like this in my life..." Teto said to herself.

Piko gasped as he watched the entity approached Teto. He wasn't even sure what he was looking at: A doppelganger or a demon.

"Are you Kasane Teto?" The entity asked once it was close to Teto.

"That depends...a-are you a doppelganger?" Teto asked.

"No." The entity replied.

"Then yes, I'm Kasane Teto." Teto replied.

"Good." The entity said.

"And who may you be?" Teto asked.

"Tube Screamer."

Teto widened her eyes and examined Tube Screamer.

Tube Screamer had light teal hair with black at the base/top of her head and bangs. One eye was blue and the other was bright red. 2 sets of 3 speakers shot out from the center of her spine and her drills resembled Teto's greatly. She only had a belt to cover her genitals and she didn't even wear anything to cover her breasts. In fact, she had heart shaped nipples.

"What the...heck...happened to you!?" Teto asked.

"Nothing. I was born this way." Tube Screamer replied.

Teto couldn't believe Tube Screamer's appearance. She looked just like her but...just...different.

"Am I the only one seeing this resemblance!?" Teto asked.

"What resemblance?"

"You look like me!"

"I'm taller than you. Even without heels!"

"You still look similar to me!"

"I do not. Now, hold still."

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Teto widened her eyes and stared at Tube Screamer as she lifted up her guitar. Before she could get hit, she flew out the way of the incoming guitar.

"Goddamn." Tube Screamer said.

Tube Screamer was still looking at the area Teto was once in.

Teto was absolutely motionless as she stared at Tube Screamer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Kill her already!" Macne said angrily.

"Where'd she go?!" Tube Screamer asked.

"Look up and you'll actually see her, dumbass!" Macne replied.

Tube Screamer looked up and turned to Macne. She then held up her guitar and brought it down to Macne's head. It was literally centimeters from hitting Macne's head when she stopped.

"You call me dumbass one more time, it's your head." Tube Screamer said coldly.

Macne showed no fear or any other emotion. All she did was stay silent.

Papa walked in between the two and stared at Tube Screamer.

"U-um, Tu-Tube Screamer. Can you kill the target now?" Papa asked.

"Why did you call me here to kill something if I can't find it?" Tube asked.

"She's not that far from you." Papa replied.

"Where is she?!" Tube snapped.

"How the hell do you not know where she is!?" Macne asked.

"She's not moving!" Tube replied.

"You idiot! I got the shittiest assassin in the world! Fuck you Tube Screamer! Rot in Hell you unworthy piece of shit!" Macne said.

"Macne!" Papa said.

"You befriended me just so I can kill someone for you?!" Tube asked.

"Well...um...we-"

"Yes, Tube Screamer. Or should I say SHIT Screamer." Macne replied, interrupting Papa.

Piko shortly passed out after an amazing amount of blood loss. He fell backwards. Before he could hit the ground, Tube Screamer caught him.

"Oh, so you can catch my husband but you can't find Teto?" Macne asked.

Tube Screamer threw Piko at both Macne and Papa and turned to Teto. However, she still didn't know where she was.

"Kasane! Where the fuck did you go!?" Tube Screamer asked.

Teto still remained silent and motionless.

"I won't kill you if you move your finger!" Tube Screamer said.

Teto still remained silent and motionless but was thinking about Tube Screamer's offer. She couldn't be sure if she was lying to her or not. She didn't want to take any chances but she could obviously tell Tube Screamer was hurt. So, for Tube Screamer, she moved her pinky in a motion so small, no one could see it.

But Tube Screamer sensed it and walked slowly to Teto. She dropped her guitar and approached her only with her unarmed.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Teto asked.

"Only if you try to kill me." Tube Screamer replied.

Teto hesitantly hugged Tube Screamer, shaking each time she got closer to her. By the time she was finally hugging her, Tube Screamer hugged Teto so tightly, she couldn't breathe.

"You're my friend, right?" Tube Screamer asked.

"Can't...breathe!" Teto replied, gasping for air.

Tube Screamer released Teto and patted her head.

"Alright...I guess we can be friends. Just...don't kill anyone part of my family...or any of my other friends." Teto said.

"Fine." Tube Screamer said.

Teto grinned until she looked up at fish in Tube Screamer's hair. She widened her eyes and reached out to get it but Tube Screamer stopped her.

"It's not gonna come off, everyone else tried." She said.

"...that's...disturbing..." Teto said.

"Shut up." Tube Screamer said.

Macne watched as the two girls talked. She was infuriated at out Tube Screamer just ditched her like that for Teto.

"Goddamn it!" Macne said.

Macne had all her hopes up and was confident her plan would work but instead it entirely backfired, all because she didn't know anything about Tube Screamer and only knew she killed people with her guitar.

"All that fucking time wasted for nothing!" She said.

" At least we tried. Wanna try finding another assassin?" Papa asked.

" No. If I do, it'll be one huge let down like Shit Screamer over there." Macne replied.

" Fair enough. I'm sorry things turned out this way, Nana." Papa said while putting his hand on Macne's shoulder.

" Don't worry, Daddy. It wasn't your fault that I fell for a piece of shit assassin." Macne said.

" But I made the mistake of showing you the section of the newspaper about that piece of shit assassin." Papa said.

" Yeah but neither of us knew." Macne said.

"I like how you do that." Papa said.

" Do what?" Macne asked.

" How you point out it's never anyone's fault. You take out all the important points and use ur in your reasoning." Papa explained.

" Ohhh... yeah, I've been doing it for a while, I just didn't really pay attention." Macne said.

" Okay." Papa said.

" Do you have any clue on how we're gonna get my husband?" Macne asked.

" Ummm... where is he?" Papa asked.

Macne turned around and saw everyone was fine, including the army Papa had accompanying him. All that was left behind was a pool of Piko's blood.

" Son of a bitch!" Macne said.

-Teto's Bedroom-

Tube Screamer sat with Piko in her lap, fixing up his bullet wound with a silky web while Teto watched.

"... how'd you get the web?" Teto asked.

"My breasts." Tube Screamer replied.

" How is that possible?" Teto asked.

" I'm a spider." Tube Screamer replied.

" You don't look like a spider..." Teto said.

" And you don't look like a chimera but you say you are anyway." Tube Screamer said.

"I have the tail and wings but you do have a point." Teto said.

"" Right." Tube Screamer said.

"So Tube Screamer.. if silk comes out your breasts how do breast feed your children of you were to have some?" Teto asked.

" I can't have kids. I wad born without a uterus and fallopian tubes and ovaries." Tube Screamer replied.

" You can still adopt a child." Teto said.

" Hmmmm... nah. Too much responsibility and I'll have to be careful with how I raise'em abs blah, blah, blah." Tube Screamer said.

"You have to do that regardless." Teto said.

" Exactly." Tube Screamer said.

" No one can tell you how to raise your child." Teto said.

" Still." Tube Screamer said.

" Soon, you'll understand." Teto said.

" How when I just said I'm not having any kids?" Tube Screamer asked.

" I'm pregnant." Teto replied.

Tube Screamer widened her eyes.

" Wow." She said.

** So, I found out about Tube Screamer and, based on what I learned about her, I decided to incorporate her inside this chapter! :D I don't own her or the other characters in the story.**


	8. Screech of Death

Macne was cutting up raw chicken and stake to relieve her stress. She has never felt so humiliated or angered in her life. Having so much confidence in something that immediately went downhill made her feel like a clown. The most gullible person in the world. A fool.

Papa stood beside her, trying to remove the negative force surrounding her.

"Macne. It's okay." He said as he patted her back.

"No it's not, Dad." Macne said while ripping the bone out of a chicken leg.

"Yes it is, Pumpkin. We've all made mistakes." Papa said.

"Well mine's was the worst out of all the ones I made!" Macne said.

Macne was so angered, she stabbed one of the raw chickens that she didn't cut and stormed out of the chicken. Her actions resulted in Papa gasping and putting his hand over his mouth.

Macne ran to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Tears formed in her eyes and her cheeks turned bright red with an opacity of 50. She was so upset, she sat in the corner of her room that was the most furthest from her bedroom door yet closest to the window. She cried in the corner softly but tried to withdraw each tear that fell but had no success.

Papa walked out the kitchen and to Macne's bedroom. He didn't walk in though. He only pressed his ear against the door and listened to his daughter sob. For the first time in his life, he heard the most cheerful, encouraging, entertaining, and kindest daughter out of the rest of his daughters, cry.

-Teto's House-

Tube Screamer was looking at herself in the mirror while Teto was holding on to her belly. Piko was dead asleep in Teto's "nest".

"Teto." Tube Screamer said.

"Yes?" Teto asked.

"Why the fuck is there a nest on your fucking bed?" Tube Screamer asked.

"That's my nest." Teto replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." Tube Screamer said.

"That's where my children will be born." Teto said.

"Mind if I sit in it?" Tube Screamer asked.

"Very." Teto replied.

"Why?" Tube Screamer asked.

"Because...Tube Screamer, the reality of it is you ain't wearin' any pants. And I can't have your naked booty in my nest." Teto replied.

"...whatever, I'm gettin' in anyways." Tube Screamer said.

"Please don't." Teto said.

Tube Screamer ignored Teto and pushed Piko off the bed, making him roll and hit the floor with a _thud_. She then sat in Teto's nest.

Surprisingly, Piko was still asleep.

Teto sighed.

"Now I have to make a new nest..." She said.

"Oh well. You're a..."chimera", you can do it." Tube Screamer said.

"Tube Screamer, you don't much like a spider yourself." Teto said.

"At least I have more characteristics than you do." Tube Screamer said while getting comfy in Teto's nest.

Teto flinched at the sight of Tube Screamer's naked body rubbing up against her bed and nest. She was so disgusted, she gagged a little.

"You know what...you can keep the bed." Teto said.

"What, you lie on here butt naked." Tube Screamer said.

"I don't know where you've been." Teto said.

"...fuck you!" Tube Screamer said.

"I'm just saying!" Teto said.

"It's very offensive!" Tube Screamer said.

"Sorry!" Teto said.

-Macne's Bedroom-

Macne was still crying in the corner of her room, regretting each tear that fell off her face and each sniffle she made.

Papa on the other hand was trying to comfort Macne.

"Pumpkin...it's alright." He said.

"No it's not, Daddy!" Macne said while trying to calm down.

"Everything'll be okay." Papa said.

"No it won't!"

"Macne."

"No! I should just kill myself like I've been thinking about for the last 10 years."

Papa widened his eyes.

"You what?"

"You heard me! Ever since I was 6 years old, I've been thinking of suicide!"

Papa couldn't believe what he heard. His own daughter. Thinking of...suicide? This is where he marked the line. He was going to get Piko and kill Teto, whether anybody liked it or not.

"Macne. You have my word I'll avenge you. This. Is. War."

-Teto's Bedroom-

Piko had finally woken up and was having a debate with Tube Screamer about pushing him off the bed.

"I can't believe you pushed me off the bed while I was sleeping." Piko said.

"I can't believe you were still asleep after I pushed you." Tube Screamer said.

"I was tired." Piko said.

"Obviously." Tube Screamer said.

"...anyways, it was still wrong of you to push me off the bed like that." Piko said.

"I don't care." Tube Screamer said.

"...you're mean." Piko said.

"I don't care." Tube Screamer repeated.

"Tube Screamer, learn to respect." Teto said.

"Excuse me?" Tube Screamer said.

"Respect my boyfriend or else." Teto said.

"Or else what, fatso?" Tube Screamer asked.

Teto glared at Tube Screamer and Tube Screamer did the same to Teto. Silence formed between the two.

"I'm pregnant." Teto said.

"And you're also fat." Tube Screamer said.

"You're a spider, right? Go make your web outside." Teto said.

"I can't make webs." Tube Screamer said.

"I don't care." Teto said.

"You're an annoying bitch." Tube Screamer said.

"And you're an obnoxious pest." Teto said.

"Girls. We can settle this the original, _reasonable_ way. You both can say sorry to each other." Piko said.

"Say sorry for what?!" Tube Screamer and Teto asked in unison.

"For each of the insults you threw at each other." Piko said.

"Forget it." Tube Screamer and Teto said.

"...you're both agreeing with each other." Piko said.

"...you have a point." Teto said.

"Damn it." Tube Screamer said.

"So...can you two stop arguing now?" Piko asked.

"...I'll try." Teto replied.

"Thank you." Piko said.

"No promises." Tube Screamer said.

-Unknown Area-

Papa was pacing around while talking on the phone with an unknown male character. He had a pen and paper at hand, along with small yet dangerous weapons such as knives, grenades, and tranquilizers along with 2 tranquilizer shooters.

"Yes. Okay, thank you...you too, bye-bye." Papa said.

He hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket but didn't leave the area. Instead, he started to jot things down on the piece of paper he had brought with him. He was writing everything down in the original Japanese language rather than English or Romanji.

"I'm avengin' my little Nana. Even if it kills me." Papa said.

_And he meant it._

-Teto's Bedroom-

Tube Screamer was staring out the window restlessly. She felt highly uncomfortable about something that neither Piko and Teto knew about. She may have fought with Teto but she knew something was going to happen to her. Something bad. So, she stood on her guard.

Piko and Teto were worried about Tube Screamer, not knowing why or how long she going to be staring out the window. They tried to get her away from the window but had no success. They _almost _managed to get her away from there but the plan failed immediately when a bird flew into the window, aiming Tube Screamer's attention towards the window and keeping her there ever since. They couldn't even get her to talk to them.

The only thing the couple could was watch Tube Screamer and stay out of her business. They talked to each other but the conversations didn't last long longer than a minute or so. Their conversations would either have to do with Ted or Tube Screamer and possibilities on why she was looking out the window.

"Do think she's watching prey?" Teto asked.

"Nah...she would've already eaten it if she was." Piko replied.

"True...but she can't see." Teto said.

"No but she can feel and sense movements."

"True."

"And, if she can, smell."

"Of course she can smell! She has a nose, doesn't she!?"

"Yeah but she has eyes and those don't work."

"True."

Tube Screamer soon stepped away from the window and walked out of Teto's bedroom without a word, lifting up Teto's and Piko's spirits. They were happy to know Tube Screamer _finally_ stepped away from the window.

The toilet flushed and the shower started running.

-1 Hour Later-

Tube Screamer walked back inside Teto's bedroom with her fish looking shinier than before. In fact, she was so clean, her skin was shining in the sunlight.

"Tube Screamer, you're finally away from the window!" Teto said happily.

Tube Screamer didn't respond and walked back to the window. Again, she didn't budge, nor did she speak. And again, she left Piko and Teto worried.

"Aaawww..." Piko and Teto said in unison.

They both sighed.

-Macne's Bedroom-

Macne had finally stopped crying and calmed down. She was sitting on her bed, writing in a small green notebook with 10 of the pages ripped out. She was writing down plans on how to get Piko back but she knew they weren't very good since she couldn't think straight when no one was with her so she knew for a fact this was mere entertainment to others and possibly herself.

"Damn...I wish Dad was here..." Macne said.

Suddenly, one of her sisters, Coco Macne, walked in the room. She already knew what Macne was going through so she decided to pay her a visit.

"Hello, little sister." She said with a voice so soft, you'd mistake her for an angel.

"Hi, sis." Macne said while still writing in her little notebook.

"I know you're going through tough times at the moment so I decided to stop by. Anything I can help with?" Coco asked.

"That depends. Do you know how to destroy anything?" Macne asked.

"I'm not one to do that kind of stuff." Coco replied.

"Than no, you can't help me." Macne said.

"Is there anyway I can help you feel-"

"No."

Coco sighed and left the room.

Macne was still writing in her notebook but then looked up with her eyes widened.

"COCO WAIT, I NEED YOU IN HERE!" She yelled.

Coco ran in the room with her eyes widened.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need you to stay here. I don't care what you do just as long as you stay in here. Eat, sleep, talk, walk, run, jump, dance, masturbate, sex, whatever." Macne said.

A blush ran across Coco's face. Hearing the word "masturbate" made her flustered.

"W-what was that you said?" She asked.

"When?" Macne asked.

"Be-be-before s-s-ex." Coco stuttered.

"Oh. Masturbate?" Macne asked.

Coco nodded and her blush grew bigger and more vibrant.

"What about it?" Macne asked.

Coco was so flustered, she couldn't answer Macne. She only closed her eyes tightly.

"Sis, if you think my feelings towards you have changed in anyway from your masturbating, they didn't. I don't care what you do nor do I judge because that's your body and your actions. Not to mention I know some that do it and they respect and support me. Plus, you're my sister so I'm not gonna hate on you or anything." Macne explained.

"I don't do it but...it just...bothers me...but thank you for saying that, Macne." Coco said.

"Just being honest." Macne said.

She resumed writing in her mini notebook.

Coco sat next to Macne, starting up Macne's ability to think better. Because of this, she was writing plans down like there was no tomorrow. She was writing so much, the pen she was using ran out of ink in a matter of minutes.

"Damn it." Macne said.

"I'll get you another one." Coco said while pulling a pen out her pocket.

"...since when did you have pockets?!" Macne asked.

"Since I sewed them on. You and father were too busy to even notice." Coco replied.

"Where'd you get the money for the cloth?" Macne asked.

"I have a job." Coco replied.

"What is it?" Macne asked.

"I can't tell you." Coco replied.

"Why not?" Macne asked.

"Because...I...I just can't." Coco replied.

"Coco. You AIN'T GOT NOT JOB!" Macne said with the volume of her voice increasing at the end.

-Teto's Bedroom-

Tube Screamer was still standing by and looking through the window, protecting both Piko and Teto for any anomaly that has a chance of coming to Teto's house so easily. She still felt she needed to stand guard.

Piko and Teto were still worried about Tube Screamer. Yeah, she looked threatening and had the capability of killing anything and anyone in her path but they were still concerned about her.

"Tube Screamer. Can you please step away from the window for one moment please?" Teto asked.

No response.

"...can you at least talk to us?" Teto asked.

"I already did." Tube Screamer replied.

Piko and Teto widened their eyes when Tube Screamer finally spoke up. For once, after the hours of silence, she finally said something.

"W-what do you mean?" Teto asked.

"I already stepped away from the window once, I'm not doing it again until." Tube Screamer replied.

"Until what?" Piko asked.

"I can't tell you." Tube Screamer replied.

Piko and Teto looked at each other, puzzled on what Tube Screamer was waiting for. What was it that lured her attention to the window in the first place?

Eventually, Piko finally stopped watching Tube Screamer and walked to the kitchen, leaving Teto alone with Tube Screamer. While he was walking to the kitchen, he hummed a short tune.

"Maybe she's hungry...just like me at the moment." He said to himself.

He made his way to the fridge, still humming the same tune. He swung the door wide open and investigated the inside of it.

"Hmm...let's see...we have eggs, cheese, milk...butter, leftover seafood, raw mice...aaaannnddd a large Tupperware bowl of dead insects and bugs of all sorts...what a coincidence." Piko said.

The fridge was packed with foods of all sorts but he wasn't in the mood to name all of them and simply grabbed a lobster and the Tupperware bowl of dead insects and bugs and brought it upstairs to Teto's bedroom.

"Tube, ya hungry?" Piko asked.

Again, Tube Screamer stayed in her state of silence.

Piko sighed and split the lobster in his hand in hand and gave the half Teto.

"Thank you." Teto said.

"Your welcome." Piko said.

Teto started to nibble at the meat in claw of the lobster. She sounded like a squirrel eating a nut.

Suddenly,an entity crashed through the window and landed on Tube Screamer's chest. It startled both Piko and Teto.

The appearance: Just like Tube Screamer. The only difference was everything but her skin was the opposite of color of Tube Screamer.

"W-w-who are y-you?" Teto asked nervously.

"Tube Whisperer."


	9. Whispers of Life

"Can you see?!" Teto asked.

"Yes." Tube Whisperer replied.

"...why are you here?" Teto asked.

"To kill you."

"Knew it." Tube Screamer said.

"But...why?" Teto asked.

"The Macne family sent me...two of the members anyways." Tube Whisperer replied.

"How the fuck can you go with them!? They're DICKS!" Tube Screamer said.

"Papa Macne paid me." Tube Whisperer replied.

"You slut." TS said.

"Blind girl says what?" TW asked.

"Fuck you!" Ts said.

"Ladies. Calm down." Piko said.

"No!" Ts and Tw said.

Piko sighed.

"Teto, do you think you can handle them?" Piko asked.

Teto was gone by the time Piko called out to her.

"Teto?" Piko asked.

What Piko didn't know was Teto already left.

"...Teto?" Piko asked.

"Idiot, she's gone!" Ts said.

"Thank you for bringing my hopes down." Piko said sarcastically.

"I should bring your balls down so your voice actually sounds masculine." Ts said.

"They're already down! And my voice is masculine! Just not so deep...wait until my growth sprout! You'll see!" Piko said.

"My point exactly." Ts said.

"...shut up." Piko said.

"Hell no." Ts said.

Tw stepped off Ts and jumped out the window in the search for Teto.

What Tw said to Ts wasn't true. Papa didn't pay her. She only did it because she never killed anybody, unlike Ts who has. She wanted to see if she could actually do it. If she told Ts the real reason, Ts would've made a fool out of her and she wasn't in the mood to deal with that. Another thing, it was one of her deepest and darkest secrets.

-On the Roof of a Building-

Teto was scared for her life. First, it was Ts trying to kill her, now it's Tw. What made the situation even worst was very baring children. If she dies, so do they and she couldn't afford to lose the one thing that had her blood on this world. Not to mention, Macne will steal Piko and torture him until he dies and that would be one long Hell on Earth for him.

"I don't want to die...not now...not when my children aren't born..." Teto said to herself.

All Teto could do was pray that Tw spares her or at least doesn't find her. She had been in similar situations but if Ts was dangerous, who knows what Tw is capable of.

Soon, her cover was blown. Tw found her. She didn't know how she even climbed up the building considering it was 30 stories tall but she managed to anyways.

"Please don't...I have kids..." Teto begged.

Tw stared down at Teto. She wasn't sure of what to do. Kill her or spare her and her kids lives.

"...how many?" Tw asked.

Teto grabbed Tw's wrist and guided Tw's hand to her stomach.

Tw felt 4 kicks in Teto's belly. She couldn't believe it. Taking _5_ different lives at one time?

"...this can't be right. I'm only supposed to kill one person, not 5 all at once." Tw said.

"Well, there's 4 different lives inside me!" Teto said.

She curled up into a ball and turned away from Tw, despite the fact her hand was still on her belly.

"...I...I...I can't." Tw said.

"You can't what?" Teto asked.

"I can't kill you." Tw replied.

Teto turned over and looked at Tw.

"You're not lying right?" Teto asked.

"Right." Tw replied.

"Yay!" Teto said cheerfully.

"But I still need to make it look like I killed you." Tw said.

"I have a plan." Teto said.

"Let me hear it." Tw said.

-Teto's House-

Piko became more and more worried every minute Teto was gone.

"Oh Tube Screamer...I'm worried. What if Tube Whisperer already killed Teto?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, don't keep your hopes up, believe Teto's dead and make everything worst for yourself." Ts said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! When I'm worried, I accidentally think about everything negative..." Piko said.

"Accidentally?" Ts asked.

"Yes!" Piko replied.

"Wow." Ts said.

"Shut up!" Piko said.

"No. I'm the one on the floor." Ts said.

"Stop pointing out all my flaws! I bet you have some too!" Piko said.

"At least I'm not afraid to admit it." Ts said.

"I never said I didn't have any!" Piko said.

Soon, Tw jumped through the window and one again landed on Ts. This time, she was covered in blood.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" Ts hissed.

"I did it!" Tw said.

"Did what?" Ts asked.

"I killed Kasane!" Tw replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Piko screamed.

"See Piko! This is what happens when you're negative! The negative happens!" Ts said.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!" Piko yelled as he fell to his knees.

"Because you were dumb enough to be negative." Ts replied.

"It was rhetorical!" Piko said.

"Don't care." Ts said.

"Tube Screamer, may I have a word with you?" Tw asked.

"Maybe if you get the fuck off me, I can think straight!" Ts said.

Tw got off of Ts and sat next to Piko. She tried to comfort him but he was still incredibly hurt.

Ts laid on the floor, thinking if she should talk to Tw or not. She was still pissed by the fact she crash landed on her chest, leaving her with bruises and angina, and how Tw used her blindness as an insult against her. Plus, she killed Teto.

"...fuck you." Ts said.

"Please?" Tw asked.

"You fucking killed Teto and I have fucking aggressive angina because of you!" Ts replied.

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you." Tw said.

"Tell me what?" Ts asked.

"Nothing." Tw replied.

"Tell me!" Ts snapped.

"Not until you-"

"Fine, I'll have a shitty word with you!" Ts snapped.

"Thank you." Tw said.

She grabbed Ts by the arm and gladly dragged her out the room. Once she was far enough from Piko, she dropped Ts's arm and sat down in front of her.

"Ya know...she's still alive." Tw whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ts asked.

"I spared Teto." Tw replied, whispering in Ts's ear very softly.

"Holy shit." Ts said.

-Macne's House-

Macne was sitting in the living room with her siblings and father on the couch.

"So...how long do we wait?" Macne asked.

"As long as it takes." Papa said.

"...sounds about right." Macne said.

"Are you guys that desperate? Hire an assassin just to get a boy?" Coco asked.

"Yes, sis. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Macne replied.

"Even I wouldn't hire an assassin to get my dream boy." Coco [Black] said.

"Of course not, Choco [Coco Black], you'll never find that one in your life anytime soon." Macne said.

"Hey! Just because I don't have anyone now, doesn't mean I won't find anyone in the future!" Choco said.

"That wording came out wrong. I think she meant 'Of course not Choco, you don't have a lover.'." Coco said.

"What the fuck is this Language Arts?! English!? Come on, we're not in school!" Macne said.

"True." Coco said.

"But still, she corrects us." Choco said.

"I know." Macne said.

"Well excuse me for being helpful!" Coco said.

"Correcting someone isn't always helpful." Macne said.

"She has a point there, darling." Papa said.

Coco sighed and looked out the window from where she was sitting. From there, she saw someone running towards the house. That someone was...Teto?

As much as she wanted to say something, Coco didn't say a word about Teto to anyone. She simply kept it in her mind and looked away from Teto as if she wasn't even there.


End file.
